Lin One-shots
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: One-shots revolving around everyone's favorite ex-police chief, Lin Beifong! Various pairings will be discussed including Linzin, Linommu, Linumi, one-sided Linorra, one-sided Linlin, friendly Lin and Asami... I ship her with everyone basically XD Chapter 6: Lin and Toph go on an anything-but-ordinary search of a safehouse, with tragic consequences.
1. Moving On

**Hey guys! You know I can't stay away from fanfiction writing for long :) Here is my new fic, a collection of one-shots I've written about Lin Beifong, because she is just that awesome. :) I only have one ready so far... expect some throughout the week. Anyways...**

_"I've known Lin since we were children. She has always been... challenging."_  
Tenzin walked through the halls of Police Headquarters, searching for a certain metalbender. They had ended their relationship nearly a year ago, and he had been sent by his mother, Katara, to invite her to a party at Air Temple Island for Bumi's birthday. He walked quietly, knowing exactly where her office was. He continued to walk down the seemingly endless hall until he found a door with "Chief Beifong" inscripted on it. He exhaled before knocking on the door.  
No answer.  
Tenzin took this as an invitation, so he opened the door.  
"Um, Lin, I-" he began, before being shocked by the image before him.  
Lin lashed a cable at him angrily, nearly hitting him. "What are _you _doing here? Don't you knock?" she said, her voice a mixture of shock, anger, resentment, and could it be... worry?  
Lin was with a woman, who was sitting on her desk with her legs wrapped around Lin's torso, and her arms around her shoulders. It was clear what was ensuing, and Tenzin turned red at the thought.  
"Well? What do you need? I haven't got all day." She looked at the woman wrapped around her.  
"Uh, um- I don't, uh, well-" He attempted to avoid looking at the two.  
"What? Does this make you uncomfortable?"  
"Uh, I think it's best I leave."  
"No. You brought your stupid ass out here, so you must have something to tell me."  
"I think I've come at a bad time."  
"You've already interrupted me. Just tell me what you came here for."  
"Uh, I came here to um, invite you to uh, Bumi's party tomorrow."  
"Are you going to be there?"  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"You can see I have much more important things to do. I'll let you interpret that as you like."  
"Lin!"  
"Dirty mind. And it's _Chief_ Beifong to you."  
"My mother requested that you come."  
"I'm busy, if you can't tell."  
She tucked the woman's hair behind her ear as she moved in closer. Their lips met, as she kept a glare on Tenzin, clearly mocking him. He looked almost as horrified as he did... aroused?  
_Snap out of it!_ he thought.  
_It is obvious she doesn't love you. Why is this even attractive? I'm engaged! I don't think of her that way anymore... do I?_  
He shook his head.  
_Of course I don't! We broke up a year ago!_  
"Now, I believe that answers your question" she said, walking up to him. "So I suggest you turn around, or I will arrest you like I did your fiancée."  
"Lin, this is completely inappropriate! You can't-"  
"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You don't need to babysit me."  
"I'm not trying to babysit you!"  
"You have ten seconds to get out before I arrest your sorry ass. One, two-"  
"Lin, this is-"  
"Three-"  
"Are you doing this just to spite me?"  
She paused for a moment.  
_Am I?_  
She continued. "Four-"  
"I just wanted to invite you-"  
"Five-"  
"You're insufferable!"  
"Six-"  
"Please come. We are expecting you there."  
"Seven-"  
"We care about you. _I_ care about you. Please come."  
Her face softened.  
_I care about you._ she thought.  
No.  
Her face resumed its normal scowl. "Eight."  
It pained her to say it.  
"Nine."  
_I still love you._  
She closed her eyes.  
"Ten."  
She opened her eyes. Tenzin had left without a sound.  
She stood where she was, surprised at the anger boiling in her veins.  
_I thought I was over this. I don't love him. I don't! He's nothing but a memory._  
"Lin?"  
She turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"Is everything alright?" her lover asked, with a concerned look on her face.  
She composed herself, but not before a sigh managed to escape from her lips.  
_I don't know anymore._  
"I'm fine. Just an old acquaintance."  
She smiled reassuringly as she wrapped her arms around her and resting her forehead against hers.  
"Now, where were we?"

Tenzin walked down the hall, attempting to think about anything_ but_ Lin.  
_I don't see her that way anymore! Snap out of it! I love Pema! Lin is only an old friend. Nothing more, nothing less._  
But a small, persistent voice rang in his head, almost inaudible.  
_You still love her._

* * *

**Yeah, so be on the lookout for more! I won't have set update dates... It all depends on how I'm feeling. But I will make sure to update at least once or twice a week, give or take.**

**Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	2. Finally

Tenzin walked into Li's Firebending Cuisine, hoping to order some flaming fire flakes. His Uncle Zuko had introduced them to him as a child and once he had accustomed himself to the spiciness, they became one of his favorite snacks. He stepped into the restaurant, examining his surroundings. The place was slightly run down, with a few cracks in the ceiling.  
"How many today, sir?" a woman asked.  
"Just one" he replied.  
"Just one? Okay. You will be seated in just a moment."  
"Thank you."  
He took a seat in the waiting area in the ripping seats. He waved to Li, the restaurant's owner, as he passed by. He turned around to look out the window and his heart fluttered.  
Lin.  
She stepped into the restaurant, looking radiant as usual. She looked down at him.  
"Tenzin?" she asked.  
He stood as she walked over to hug him. He hugged her back, taking everything in, hoping she would notice.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
She sighed and looked down sadly. "I could go for a drink."  
"Would you like to sit with me? I've already put my name down."  
"Thanks, Tenzin" she said, her scowl turning into a soft, friendly smile.  
He looked at her lips, wishing she would notice him as more than just a friend.  
"Tenzin, party of one!" The waitress said over the intercom.  
He and Lin walked down to where the waitress was standing.  
"I actually had one person join me" he told the waitress.  
"That's fine. Right this way." She led them down to a table set for two. Tenzin walked over to Lin's seat and pulled it out for her.  
"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Lin teased.  
He smiled as he went to his seat.  
"Your server will be here shortly" the waitress said before dismissing herself.  
"So, what's troubling you, Lin?" he asked.  
She sighed. "It's nothing."  
"We've been friends for years, you can tell me."  
She put her elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand while she looked off into oblivion.  
"Gommu and I broke up today."  
Tenzin did everything in his power to be sympathetic for her.  
"I'm sorry."  
On the inside, his heart was soaring. Finally, he would be able to ask her on a date, if he didn't stutter and botch the whole question.  
He never liked Gommu; he had a reputation for flirting with other women and was constantly off with the United Forces. Not to mention whenever he passed by certain plants, they would sparkle. This wasn't a bad thing necessarily, just strange.  
"Why?"  
She sighed. "I don't know. He was gone most of the time and we never saw each other."  
"I'm sorry. I know you really loved him."  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I wish everyone was as understanding as you."  
He managed to suppression blushing while his heart nearly beat out of his chest. "Uh, thanks."  
Just then, a waitress walked up to them.  
"Hi, I'm Omakori and I will be your waitress this evening."  
"I like your name. It's pretty" Lin complimented.  
"Thanks. Do you want any drinks?"  
"A sake would be nice" she said.  
Omakori wrote her order on her paper. "And for you sir?"  
"Just water please. Could you bring some fire flakes as well?"  
"Of course. I'll be back in a few."  
As soon as she was out of earshot Lin looked at Tenzin cheerily.  
"Pretty girl, isn't she?"  
_Not as pretty as you._ he thought.  
He looked at her emerald eyes, admiring them. He looked down and saw the parallel scars on her right cheek. There were so many things he had left unsaid.  
He exhaled. "Lin, there's something-"  
"Here are your fire flakes and your drinks" Omakori said, setting them down on the table. "Are you ready to order?"  
"Yes" he replied. "I will have the vegetable dumplings please."  
"Okay." She wrote on her notepad. "And for you?"  
"Nothing for me, thanks."  
"That should be out in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything."  
"Thank you" they said in unison.  
"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked, looking intently.  
His gaze met hers and his heart jumped into his throat.  
"I uh, nevermind."  
She laughed. "You're funny."  
He began to chuckle nervously along with her as he tried to avoid her eyes.  
"How is work?"  
"Nothing much. Same old, same old you know? How about you?"  
"Interning is going fairly well. Father says I've done well so far."  
"That's good."  
The two began to sit and meander over their own thoughts, an unresolved air buzzing around them.  
Omakori walked up to them with Tenzin's plate.  
"Here you are, sir."  
"Thank you."  
She walked quickly away.  
"Thank _you_" Lin said mischievously, grabbing her chopsticks and plopping a dumpling in her mouth.  
"Hey!"  
She smiled.  
"You could have ordered some, you know."  
"Why spoil the fun?"  
He looked at her in playful disapproval as she grabbed another. He began to eat the remains of his food.  
"Did your mother approve of Gommu?"  
"I guess. She never really said anything."  
"She should have given you some input."  
"See! Someone gets it."  
His heart fluttered. Feeling emboldened, he decided to reattempt his confession.  
"Lin, I-"  
She looked over across from them and saw Gommu walking into the restaurant, hand-in-hand with a woman about Lin's age with a bulging belly.  
"Don't tell me-" she began as she hid her face. Unfortunately for her, Gommu caught sight of them and began to walk over to her.  
"Get the check" she said through gritted teeth.  
"Lin."  
"Gommu."  
"I see we have a boyfriend here."  
"Tenzin is _not_ my boyfriend. Unlike you, I stay faithful in my relationships." She looked over to the pregnant woman.  
Tenzin sank into his chair. It was clear Lin wasn't interested in his advances.  
"Look, Lin. I can explain-"  
"Oh there's no need. I am no longer a part of your life. You've made that very clear."  
"Come on-"  
"Don't you have a pregnant lady to attend to?" she snapped.  
With no counterargument, Gommu went off with the woman.  
She sighed.  
"It's alright, Lin."  
"No, it's not. Look at him! He's got another girlfriend who's pregnant! You're a smart person Tenz, I think you can figure that out."  
"Here's the check, sir" the waitress said.  
"Thank you." He began to pull out his wallet.  
Lin put her hand on his. "No, Tenzin. I got it."  
He looked down at their hands and hoped that she couldn't sense his heart beating like a drum.  
"No no, I can-"  
She closed her hand over his with a chuckle. "I got this." She smiled halfheartedly and pulled out a few yuans.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.  
"I suppose." She stood as they left the bills on the table.  
He grabbed her by the crook of the arm. "I'm only trying to help."  
"I know. Thanks Tenzin."  
The two walked out of the restaurant together.  
"I'll walk you home" he insisted.  
"Thanks."  
The walk was a short pleasant one, for Tenzin at least. Lin, on the other hand, was still feeling the pains of a lost relationship and misplaced trust.  
"I trust you" she said, leaning her head against his arm for a brief moment.  
He blushed. "It means a lot to me."  
"I swear sometimes you're the only person who understands me! It's so frustrating!"  
He nodded, knowing that she was oblivious to the fact that he thought this way about her.  
They took the stairs up to her apartment. She waved her arm and opened the door.  
"Would you like to stay for tea?" she asked hopefully.  
"I don't see why not."  
The two walked inside as he took a seat on the couch. As soon as she stepped in, she metalbent her uniform off, revealing a white tanktop and her grey uniform pants. Tenzin gulped as he examined her sculpted arms.  
"Uh, aren't you going to pick up your uniform?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided yet." She began to unpin her hair as it cascaded down her back like water on a windowpane.  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had never been so uncomfortable in his life. Too timid to make a move, yet too passionate not to. He was in a predicament.  
Lin walked in with a tray of tea. She handed him a glass as soon as she placed the tray on the coffee table.  
"Thanks, Lin."  
"You seem nervous, is everything all right?"  
"You shouldn't be worrying about me. You have more important things to think about."  
She laughed. "You're one of the most important people in my life! I don't have anything more important to worry about."  
He looked at her downcast, knowing that she was only talking as friends and nothing else.  
"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" she asked, eyes full of concern.  
He looked at her, debating whether or not to tell her.  
"I'm fine. I just feel unhappy all of a sudden."  
"I know the feeling" she said, thinking of Gommu and his other girlfriend. She looked down at the ground.  
"You'll be alright."  
She looked up at him. "It's because I have people like you in my life" she said with a small smile.  
He looked at her and decided it was now or never. He moved closer to her timidly. He quickly closed the space between them before she could refuse, capturing her lips with his. He kissed her only for a moment before looking back at her for approval.  
Lin looked shocked. "Uh Tenzin, what was that all about?"  
"I like you, Lin. More than just a friend" he mustered before blushing.  
She looked at him in surprise.  
He turned himself away from her. "I knew it, I shouldn't have told you. I knew you wouldn't want to go out with someone like-"  
She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face her. "I want to go out with someone just like you." She smiled as she leaned in towards him. He reciprocated her actions as their lips met. He felt her smiling mid kiss.  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
He smiled as his fingers played with her hair and his other hand rested on her waist. Her hands were wrapped his head, cupping the side of his cheek. She broke the kiss.  
"I like you too."  
He smiled excitedly.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Baldy. You aren't getting this" She made a circle around her face. "Until out first date."  
He pretended to look upset, but nothing could upset him now. "I will wait forever if I have to."  
"Don't go melodramatic on me." She kissed him on the cheek. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be home by now?"  
"I was a little busy." He smiled as he stood and offered his hand to help her. She stood and meandered to the door with him. She opened the door.  
"Thanks for everything Tenzin." She kissed his cheek. "You know where to find me." She said with a flirtatious smile.  
He smiled. "You know where to find me."  
"Goodnight." She said as she door. As soon as it was closed, she practically floated to her room and plopped on her bed with a cheerful sigh.  
_Finally._  
Unbeknownst to her, Tenzin walked down the street, thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Yup... I Linommu'd. I totally picture Tenzin getting friendzoned for the longest time then just saying "Screw it. I'll tell her." Did you guys catch the Omakori cameo? ;)**

**Leave your reviews below!**

**-Mariska**


	3. An Unexpected Mentor

**Hey guys! I know I've taken way too long to update with this fic... sorry :/ **

* * *

Asami walked down the hall to look for her boyfriend. Or was she?  
She and Mako had hit a rough patch in their relationship due to his obvious attraction to Korra. It frustrated her beyond words. She had him first. Why did he suddenly have feelings for _her_?  
_I'm just overreacting._ she thought morosely.  
She continued to walk down the hall until she reached an open door. She looked inside and saw Mako on Korra's bedside, watching her sleep peacefully. She looked on sadly for a moment before it became too much for her to handle. She turned around as she began to walk away.  
"It's tough, isn't it?"  
Asami turned around. "Chief Beifong?"  
"Call me Lin. I'm not chief anymore." she said nonchalantly.  
"Oh. Uh, Lin."  
"I may be a Beifong, but I'm not blind. I see what's going on between those two."  
She sighed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Asami looked at her sadly.  
Lin nodded in understanding. "Follow me." She waved her arm.  
Asami frowned as she walked over to her.  
_What could she have to tell me?_  
She and Lin walked down the hall in silence. It was awkward, on her part. She didn't know whether or not to talk and ask or wait, but she decided on the latter after noticing Lin's stern face. They walked outside, the clouds' brightness blinding them for a moment. They walked down the steps away from the dormitories and through a labyrinth of faint trails towards a patch of vibrant green grass with a bench on the edge of it. They were along the back of one of the buildings.  
"I've never been here" Asami said.  
"No one knows about it except me." She paused. "And someone else" she muttered.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing, Asami. Have a seat, if you like." Lin herself took a seat on the bench, resting her right foot across her left thigh.  
Asami sat awkwardly next to her.  
"I can tell you're having a tough time" Lin began, hoping to initiate the conversation.  
She sighed. "Yeah."  
"It's not just about your dad, is it?"  
She let out a shaky sigh. "No. Although it doesn't help."  
"I've been betrayed by my father too."  
Asami raised her eyebrows. "Really?"  
"I was eight. My father was a heavy drinker. He would leave the house for weeks on end without a word and come back. Every time my mother let him come back. I guess she thought he had /really changed. I knew better. One day, my father came home. I was alone while my mother went to fetch Katara. Being blind, she couldn't use the phone, and I was too young to know how to. Besides, phones were a new invention back then." She chuckled. "Makes me feel old." She blew a strand of grey hair out of her face, placing it back in its usual place. "Anyways, I was home alone and he came to the door, drunk as usual. I didn't want him there. I knew he was drunk and I didn't want him to hurt my mother. He opened the door and I shut it with earthbending. Mind you, practically everything in our house was made of earth or metal so that my mother could see where she was going. Being a waterbender, he couldn't get the door open. He got frustrated and yelled at me, thinking I was my mother. I was beginning to get tired, and he managed to get the door open. He attacked me with a knife. I managed to earthbend away most of his shots, but he shot a water whip and a knife that knicked me just in time." She stood and metalbent her top off. She then lifted her tank top just below her chest. "This is what he did to me."  
Asami gasped at the sight of Lin's abdomen. It had a short gash just above her left side with an "s" shaped scar going across her entire stomach.  
"You see, I know your pain. Not only the physical, but the emotional."  
She looked on with tear-filled eyes before noticing a mark on Lin's hip.  
"Uh, is that a tattoo?"  
Lin looked down at herself and quickly pulled her tank top down.  
"No! Where did you get that idea?!" She blushed as she metalbent her uniform back on.  
Asami laughed. "What is it?"  
She huffed. "It's the Beifong insignia. And you are not to tell anyone that you saw it."  
"You're the one who got it branded on your skin."  
She glared at her.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't ever get one. They hurt. A LOT."  
"Okay. Okay" she joked.  
"Just don't."  
"Alright" she said with a serious tone.  
"You see that I understand your pain."  
Asami nodded. "Yes."  
"But that isn't all that's troubling you, is it?"  
"No. I know it sounds stupid-"  
"Never start a sentence like that. Let the other person decide if it's stupid."  
She sighed slightly. "Okay. Well, I think- no I know- that Mako has feelings for Korra."  
"And?"  
"He is supposed to love me! He loves me! I'm his girlfriend, not Korra! And I found out that they kissed! I don't know what to do. He's falling for her."  
Lin shed a small smile. "Let me tell you a story about a boy and a girl."  
Asami looked on intently.  
"There was once a boy and a girl that knew each other for as long as they could remember. They became close friends who trusted and relied on each other for everything. Eventually, they fell in love and everything was going well. They were adults and were just beginning to find their place in the world. They dated for a long time. The girl, now a young woman, waited and waited for him to ask for her hand. He had planned on it until one day they were lying in bed. He said, "What if we tried for a baby?"  
Now the young woman didn't want children, nor could she have them. When she was younger, she had an accident that made it nearly impossible to have children. The woman said, "I don't really want children."  
The man misunderstood. "We can always wait" he said kindly.  
And the woman replied, "I don't really want children. Ever."  
The man, obviously hurt, didn't say another word on the subject. Their relationship was never the same. As the months went by, they began to argue more and more. The woman began to move her things from his house to her apartment as the man did likewise. A few months after this, the woman was visiting his parents and he saw him with another woman. She was much younger, may I add, and definitely much prettier. I-_she _saw they way they acted together and she knew that that was meant to be. She became angry. She couldn't believe how much prettier this girl was compared to her. Even though she saw that the man and the girl were meant to be together, she wouldn't break up with him. She waited until one day, he stopped by her apartment and told her he had fallen for another woman. Immediately she knew who it was and tried to have her thrown in jail unsuccessfully. And ever since that day, she had always resented the girl and the man, because she couldn't and wouldn't give him what he wanted: children. Even though she knew it was meant to be, she closed off her heart to everyone who tried to help or care for her. Even her own family."  
"What happened to the woman?" Asami asked.  
"After she and the man broke up, she never loved anyone else. At least not with her whole being. And a few years after, she became Chief of Police."  
Asami looked at her, astounded. "You're the woman in the story."  
"That took you long enough" she said with a smirk.  
"And the man was-"  
"Tenzin, yes."  
"I never knew."  
"Well, now you do."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Do you see even a _slight_ resemblance between my story and yours?"  
Asami thought. A few moments later, her eyes lit up in realization, then dimmed.  
"It's not meant to be, is it?"  
Lin put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's for you to decide."  
"How does this help me?"  
"I'm trying to protect you."  
She looked at her, confused. "From what?"  
"Turning into me."  
"Chief- I mean Lin, look at you! You are successful and pretty-"  
"Don't start with the pretty crap."  
"But you are! And you have served Republic City through thick and thin! You helped find who killed my mother."  
"You don't see it, do you?"  
"What?"  
"I let this relationship control my whole life. I never loved another man like I loved him. I never let myself go. I hope that whatever happens to you, you learn to love again."  
A few tears streamed down Asami's face as she hesitantly hugged Lin.  
Lin awkwardly hugged her back, eventually easing herself into the embrace.  
"Don't make the same mistakes that I made. You are a strong young woman, Asami. You can overcome anything life throws your way. I know it."  
Asami smiled as she sniffled.  
"You can still let yourself go" she said, looking up at her.  
Lin looked at her with an inquisitive look on her face.  
"Make amends. It'll give you closure."  
Lin shook her head. "It's been fifteen years, Asami. It's over and done."  
"Not for you. Look at you! You still haven't come to terms with it. You should talk to Tenzin. If you don't do it for yourself, at least do it for me."  
She sighed. "Only if you promise won't make the same mistakes I've made."  
Asami looked at her assuringly. "I promise."  
Lin stood. "I think lunch will be sometime soon. We don't want to raise suspicion, do we?"  
"I guess not." She smiled. "Thank you so much for this. It really helped."  
"Thank you" she replied. "I never thought I would get something out of this."  
The two walked back towards the dining room.

* * *

Tenzin sat in his office, shocked by what he had just overheard. He never thought Lin had taken so much to heart.  
Just then, Pema walked into his office.  
"Lunch is ready, dear" she said kindly.  
"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute."  
He gathered his papers together neatly and walked out of the room and into the dining room, where Lin and Asami were sitting beside each other. Knowing what he had heard in his office, he sat down next to Lin.  
"Hello, Lin."  
"Tenzin" she replied curtly.  
Asami gave her a look.  
Lin took the hint. "I hope Korra is alright" she said awkwardly. She couldn't just spill out her emotions in front of Asami.  
"She will be fine. She's resilient." Tenzin said, noticing her awkwardness. It was apparent that she wanted to talk.  
Just then, Bolin stumbled in groggily."G'afternoon."

With the events of the night prior, it was evident that the gang was understandably tired.  
"Good afternoon, Bolin" Asami greeted.  
"Mhmn" he acknowledged before going off into his own thoughts.  
Mako and Korra walked in to the dining room and took their seats. Lin subconsciously glared at Mako as he sat down next to Korra.  
An acolyte came in with Pema, who was waddling due to her size. That baby would be born any day now. They passed down the plates of food.  
"Thank you Pema" Lin said.  
They ate quickly, wanting to hear Korra's story. She was eating ravenously since she hadn't been given food since her kidnapping.  
A few minutes later, Korra's food had been wolfed down.  
"The food is amazing Pema" she said gratefully, with her mouth full. Pema walked up to her and pucked up her plate. "We're so thankful you're home safe" she said sweetly.  
_She's not that bad._ Lin thought.  
Asami stood to help her.  
"Let me help" she said as she took the plate away from her.  
"Korra, I realize that you've been through a lot" Tenzin began. "But I need to know everything that happened."  
"Well first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."  
Tenzin and Lin looked at rabbit other in surprise.  
_Yakone's son?_ Lin thought.  
"It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon" she said to Tenzin.  
He looked at her before looking at Korra again.  
"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?"  
"Amon captured him, and took his bending."  
Tenzin's eyes widened in shock. "What?"  
"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too."  
"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar... I fear Amon is entering his end game."  
Lin looked over to him as she cleared her plate. She wanted to talk to him, but how could she initiate a conversation? She began to walk towards the kitchen.  
Tenzin saw her discomfort, bug didn't know how to approach her. She said it herself: she cuts herself off from people. He thought about it until an idea popped into his head.  
_With Pema ready to give birth any day now, I will need someone to look after the children while I go to the council meeting. I trust her, and she needs to know._  
Lin was about to enter the kitchen when Pema walked out with a grimace on her face.  
"What's wrong, Pema?"  
"Don't go in there. Asami and Mako are having a chat, it seems."  
Lin nodded as Pema leaned against the doorway, huffing slightly.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah. The baby is just kicking rather hard today."  
She pretended to understand her pain.  
_I should probably apologize._ she thought.  
It was rare for them to be alone together.  
Pema began to walk off.  
"Pema, wait. There's something I need to tell you."  
She turned around and walked back to her. "What is it, Lin?"  
"I know it's awfully overdue, but I would like to apologize for trying to arrest you. I knew I was wrong and I'm sorry for holding grudges about you."  
Pema was taken aback. "Well, I forgave you a long time ago. It means a lot that you would tell be this."  
Lin shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Well, I just wanted to tell you."  
"Thanks, Lin."  
And with that, Pema walked away. Lin continued on into the tense kitchen, where Mako was boiling water and Asami washing dishes. She continued on in silence, placing her dish in the soapy water.  
"Thanks Asami."  
"You're welcome, Lin."  
She walked out of the room and out towards where she and Asami had talked.  
"Lin?" Mako asked Asami, surprised that she would call her by her first name.  
She ignored him.  
Lin sat in the bench with her chin resting in her hand.  
"I thought I would find you here."  
She turned her head towards the voice. "Hello Tenzin."  
"You look radiant as ever" he said awkwardly.  
She thought for a moment before replying. "Thanks Baldy."  
He wasn't expecting a reply. He awkwardly sat down next to her.  
"I'm sorry."  
Lin's expression softened. "What?"  
"I just... I didn't know."  
"What Tenzin? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm sorry for my actions all of those years ago. I didn't think that you cared so much."  
Spirits, Tenzin! What are you talking about?"  
"When we broke up."  
"Oh." Her eyes shifted downward.  
Tenzin tilted her chin up and pecked her lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it was enough to say what they couldn't put in words.  
They looked up at each other for a few moments before the tension in the air became too much to handle.  
"Uh sorry. I don't know what got into me."  
"I'm sorry" Lin apologized. "All of these years I've held a grudge over nothing."  
"I understand, Lin."  
The two sat in silence until Tenzin broke it a minute later.  
"I didn't break up with you because you aren't beautiful."  
"Are you sure Tenzin? Going out with a woman so much younger than me?"  
"You were my first love, Lin. My first everything. You will always have a place in my heart."  
A smile managed to escape her lips.  
"This means a lot. Thank you."  
The two stood as Tenzin opened his arms.  
"For old times' sake?"  
She smiled. "Of course."  
They embraced for a few short moments.  
"No hard feelings?" he asked.  
"No." She looked away.  
_But I wish you would kiss me again. For old times' sake._  
He looked at her and instantly understood.  
"Of course I will" he said before kissing her.  
It caught her by surprise that he could read her so efficiently, but they had been friends for many years. She wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
He broke the kiss and looked at her.  
"Thank you" she said. "I needed that."  
He nodded. "I needed that."  
"This never happened. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
They began to walk down to the courtyard. They continued to walk in silence, each thinking about the past. Tenzin cleared his throat as he neared Oogi.  
"Lin, um, I, I- need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me... but I-I know it could be a-a potentially awkward situation; furthermore-"  
"Spit out already!" she scolded.  
"Will stay here and watch Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that's happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."  
Lin put her hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'll help, old friend."  
He smiled at the term of endearment. He finally had her as a friend again.  
She thought to herself happily.  
_Asami was right. I needed closure._

Just then, Pema walked up to them carrying Meelo.  
"I didn't realize you two were _out_ here" Pema said suspiciously.  
"Pema! Uh, y-yes. Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away" Tenzin replied nervously, thinking about the kiss.  
Lin looked at her in disbelief. How she managed to carry a five-year-old while being pregnant was beyond her.  
"Thank you!" she said. "I could use the extra pair of hands." She passed Meelo to an unsuspecting Lin. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy."  
Lin looked at the boy in her arms who was writing about and sticking his tongue out at her.  
_Thank the Spirits we never had kids._  
"This is not what I signed on for!" she yelled at him as he boarded the sky bison.  
"Thank you, Lin!" He turned to Oogi. "Oogi, yip yip!"  
Lin watched him ascend for a second before looking back at  
Meelo, who was picking his nose.  
"I gotta poo."  
Lin grimaced and held him farther away.  
"Really bad." He grunted.  
_Spirits._  
She metalbent a cable around him, quickly rushing him to the nearest bathroom.  
"Well aren't you impatient" she told him.  
"I pooped."  
Lin frowned and sighed. "I don't know how to respond to that."  
"Sorry."  
"I guess we need to get you in a bath."  
"You are a terrible babysitter."  
"You don't make it easy" she said to herself as she rushed into the bathroom, releasing him from her grip on the floor.  
"Take this off." She pointed to his clothes.  
"No."  
"But you just- Ugh. Could someone help me?"  
Asami came walking down the hall. "What is it Lin?"  
"This thing-" she flailed an arm at Meelo. "made a mess of himself."  
Asami nodded. "I see. Let me help."  
She quickly disrobed him as Lin watched.  
"Can I have some of your hair?" Meelo asked.  
Asami laughed.  
"Thank you. This isn't exactly my forte" Lin said.  
"You're welcome" Asami replied as she began to run the bath. "Did you talk to Tenzin?" She placed Meelo in the bath.  
"Yes. It seems that was all we needed."  
_We did more than just talk._  
"Good for you."  
"Did you talk to Mako?"  
"A little, I guess."  
"You still have time. Don't worry about it." She squatted down to the bathtub to take over for Asami.  
"I got it."  
"Asami, you've done enough-"  
"I want the beautiful woman!" Meelo insisted.  
"Well then, I guess it's settled" Asami said with a smile.  
"I'll go make myself busy." And with that, Lin walked out towards the courtyard. She looked out towards Republic City. She let out a brief sigh. "Closure was all I needed."

* * *

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!" Lin said, looking out at Tenzin's family.  
"Lin! What are you doing?" Tenzin asked.  
It was too late. Lin had already flung herself at the Equalist airships.  
Tenzin looked on sadly.  
"That lady is my hero" Meelo said solemnly.  
"Yes she is" Tenzin replied before turning around. He couldn't bear to see his friend hurt this way. He heard a buzz off in the distance, and he knew it was all over. His reconciliation with his lifelong friend meant nothing now that she was captured. There was no hope left. He looked on in agony. All it had taken to rekindle their friendship was a talk with Asami and an open window. He changed his mind about regretting their newfound friendship.  
"Thank you, Asami" he said to himself as he fled from Republic City.

* * *

**Okay... I am really sorry about leaving you guys hanging for so long... I know that they're one-shots and everything, but I know you guys like updates :)**

**Basically this was my interpretation of what went down behind-the-scenes, if you will, of the episode of turning the tides. I hope you guys liked it!**

**I'll be sure to update sooner next time.**

**Leave your reviews so that I know what is good, what I need to work on, etc. :)**

**See you guys around!**

**-Mariska**

**P.S. I will update "Lin's Diary" sometime tonight or tomorrow. I know I've delayed a lot. Hasta manana! ;)**


	4. Second Thoughts

**Hey guys! It has been WAY too long since I've updated this fic. Sorry! **

**I tried not to put Linzin in there...**

**let's just say it didn't happen.**

**This is from a chapter in my fic, Lin's Diary, so don't be surprised if you see some of the same wording as in LD.**

**TW: ****Suicide**

* * *

The ice crunched under Lin's boots as she walked outside of Katara's home at the Southern Water Tribe, wiping her red nose with the back of her hand. The sky was a dark indigo which was illuminated brightly by the myriad of stars dotting the sky's silk-like surface. If Lin hadn't been in the situation that she was, she might have stopped and admired the stars. Living in the bright lights of Republic City, it was rare to see the stars and constellations so clearly. It was almost as if the stars had lit up just for her. She payed no mind to this as she trudged along, sinking deeper and deeper into the icy snow. She cursed under her breath as she continued to march. She curled her hands into fists as she became more and more agitated with each step. By the time she had reached her destination, a tall cliff overlooking the rolling arctic sea, she was fuming. She stood there for a few minutes, glaring at the ground as if it were some sort of evil spirit. She inhaled sharply before hesitatingly taking a step closer to the ledge. Once she had made it through the initial hesitation, she stepped closer until her toes were dangling off the edge of the cliff.  
She saw herself _outside_ of her body as she stood there looking at the ocean beneath her.  
_This is it._ she thought indifferently.  
Indifferently.  
At this, she looked out in disgust. How could she be indifferent about her own death?  
_My own death!_ she thought.  
She could not believe herself. But what was there to believe anymore? She had nothing left to live for. She watched from out of her body as she stepped off of the cliff.  
As soon as she did, she regretted it. She wanted to live, even if she had nothing.  
She saw herself tumbling and spinning uncontrollably and could have sworn she had heard someone's voice yelling after her.  
_My mother's._ she assumed.  
Her whole world faded to black as she descended.

* * *

Tenzin lay awake in his bed angrily. He hadn't been able to sleep at all and at this point it was beginning to show in his impatience at his inability to fall asleep. His wife and newborn son lay next to him, fast asleep.  
_I must be thirsty._ he thought.  
He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and found it to be dry. He deduced that sleeping would be much easier after a drink. He stood sluggishly and walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. He walked even lighter on his feet than he normally did. He chuckled to himself quietly remembering Lin and Toph's jeers about he and his father's light feet. He looked away from the sink and towards where Lin's room was, and found the door open.  
_Strange._ he thought.  
Lin_ hated_ sleeping with her door open. What could have made today any different?  
This peaked his interest. He left his glass on the kitchen counter and walked into her room. He peered inside and found no one there.  
"Lin?" he whispered.  
No response.  
Her bed was made and an open book lay atop it.  
"Hmm." He picked up the book and began to read it.

_To whom it may concern:_

_I'm sorry to put you all through this. I can't live like this. Not without my-_  
_I'm not going to say it. I don't deserve anything anymore. I've failed in every sense of the word and I'm sorry to have been such a burden on you all. I'm sorry for putting yourselves through the stress of rescuing me when I plan on ending my life. Don't bother to look for me, you won't be able to find me. I'll make sure of that._  
_I don't have anyone who would be affected by my death and therefore, I have nothing more to say except for thank you for the memories. I will be reunited with my family soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lin Beifong_

Tenzin stood there for a few minutes before Lin's message sunk in.  
When it did, Tenzin bolted out of her room and outside frantically. He couldn't lose her. Not when they had just reconciled. Not when she had just saved his family.  
His eyes darted from place to place, scanning the darkness for any sort of female shape. His eyes began to water at the urgency of the situation. She wasn't anywhere.  
He ran ahead like a lost animal, desperately calling out her name.  
"No!" he yelled as he caught sight of her stepping off of a cliff.  
He looked on in horror as he caught up to where she had stepped off and he airbended at her in an attempt to raise her. Tears were streaming down his face as he brought her unconscious body up towards him and placed her on the snowy ground and shaking her slightly in an attempt to wake her.  
She began to babble incoherently as she began to regain consciousness.  
"Tenzin?" she asked groggily.  
"Oh, Lin" he exclaimed as he embraced her tightly, tears flowing down his face, unable to speak.  
Lin remembered what she had done a few minutes prior and began to cry along with him.  
"Don't you ever do something like that again, Lin" he said firmly despite the sniffles coming from his nose. "We love you- I love you. Don't ever think you aren't worth something" he murmured into her ear. "Everything will be alright."  
Lin pulled herself away from the embrace and looked at him harshly, wiping her eyes as she did so. She tried to stand up, but Tenzin's grip on her elbows was steadfast.  
_I tried to kill myself._ she thought in realization.  
This mere thought brought her to tears once again.  
"It's okay, Lin" he said, more to convince himself, as he brought her into his arms. "I'm sorry."  
Lin sniffled as she rested her head on his shoulders.  
Tenzin rested his head against hers for a few moments before kissing her hair. It was just as he had remembered; it was soft and smelled of jasmine.  
Lin stiffened at the contact.  
They had crossed a line neither wished to cross.  
"I'm sorry" he said, finally beginning to notice how cold he was wearing only his pajamas in the snow.  
"I'm sorry" she said quietly, her grip on him tightening as another wave of emotions overcame her. She felt how cold Tenzin was and stopped immediately.  
"You're cold" she stated.  
"I know" he replied as he stood, offering his hand to help her up and pulling her into another bone-crushing embrace.  
"Promise me you won't _ever_ do something like that again, Lin" he said desperately.  
To this, Lin could only nod in reply. The cold was beginning to sink into her bones.  
Tenzin, sensing this, released her while keeping a hand on her arm. "Come inside. It's cold."  
Lin nodded at his invitation.  
They began to walk back to Katara's, all the while Tenzin kept his grip on her arm. He was afraid of her running back to the cliff.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
Lin nodded hesitatingly.

"You don't have to" he assured.

"I know." She looked out towards Katara's nearing porch.  
Finally, they had arrived back on Katara's porch. Tenzin placed his hand on Lin's back, ushering her up the stairs.  
"I'll make us some tea if you'd like" he offered.  
Lin nodded, clearly still shaken from her experience.  
He opened the door and walked them into the kitchen. Lin took a seat at the table, staring blankly at a wall.  
"The tea will be ready soon, Lin" he said kindly as he walked into the kitchen. He was no longer upset about his hours of missed sleep. He looked into the dining room from the kitchen and looked at a woman who looked like his childhood friend. He couldn't believe that this woman was the same woman he had known all of this years.  
He looked down at the tea and back to her distressed face. It would be a long night.  
He sent a small prayer to his father for watching out for Lin and him as he poured the tea and brought it out to the table where Lin sat. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they recovered from the incident, oblivious to the fact that an invisible airbender sat beside them, listening to their conversation.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Like I said earlier, this is a one-shot based off of a chapter from Lin's Diary. You don't have to read that fic to understand this, but it may help. :)**

**Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	5. A Cut Above

**Hey guys! Here's a one-shot I posted in reply to a pic on tumblr. It's mine... so yeah :) I hope you guys like it! I had a really good time writing this.**

* * *

Lin walked towards the bench where Tenzin had told her to meet him. She frowned as she wondered what this could have meant. Lately they hadn't seen things eye-to-eye, and he constantly seemed preoccupied. She placed her hand on the back of the park bench and cleared her throat.

"Tenzin" she said nonchalantly.

His head perked at her voice. "Oh- Lin… how are you?" he asked nervously as he looked at her long ebony locks that cascaded down her back. It was rare for her to be out of uniform, and he loved it.

Lin didn't need to retract her boots to tell something was wrong.

"Fine" she snapped.

"Lin, what's wrong? I only asked-" he began in an attempt to decipher her emotions.

"Nothing." she said flatly before taking a seat beside him. Tenzin could practically feel the earth shaking beneath him. He decided the best thing to do was not to delve into the matter that seemed to trouble her, and add another to her plate.

"Lin, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now…" his voice trailed off. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

He sighed heavily and took her hands in his.

"Lin… you know that I love you" he stated.

"It's Pema isn't it?" she asked angrily.

"I… I'm so sorry Lin."

"I hope you're happy, you bastard" she spat as she shook her hands from his and stormed off.

"Lin, wait!" he called, running after her. He caught up with her and put his hands on her shoulders, which she quickly shrugged off. "I get it Tenzin! I get it! Just go." She stormed off, quiet tears running down her scarred cheek and reddening her nose. Ignoring the fact that Tenzin stood there blubbering a "chivalrous" apology and how it was better for them both.

She ran through the city like a madman, with her destination being her small apartment. She finally found it and let herself in, slamming the door as she went. Finally, she could reveal her true emotions. She cried loudly as she ravenously went through the drawers in her kitchen, caring little as silverware and other kitchen objects fell with a clash onto the tiled floor.

"Come on, where is it?" she asked desperately as she looked through her drawers. "Dammit!" she yelled in defeat. She looked at the debris on the kitchen floor and found something that could serve the same purpose. It shone brightly, its metal tip gleaming in the semidarkness of her kitchen. Sniffling slightly, she deliriously ran off to her bathroom with the gleaming metal blade in her hand. She turned on a light and looked at her blotchy complexion in the mirror.

"You ugly _whore_" she cursed at herself as she frowned at her reflection. "No wonder no one wants you you stupid _bitch_." She looked down from her reflection and into the sink, where her white knuckles were clenching tightly against the rim of the counter. She looked back up at herself and began to critique once again. "Look at yourself" she spat. "Look at those scars. Look at that hair!"

That hair.

Tenzin used to love to put his hands through her hair. In fact, he preferred it over holding her hand. He used to compliment her on it every time he saw her, even when it was an entangled mess after long nights in her apartment.

"How could anyone want you?" she continued. "You're an ugly cunt and you don't deserve anyone. He left you because you're a whore! You're a stupid whore!" she yelled to herself tears rolling down her cheeks faster than Aang on an air scooter. "He hates your hair. He HATES it!" she screamed before taking a knife to her hair, chopping it erratically in unaimed locks. She finished the other side with a grunt before looking at herself in the mirror again.

"Now look what you've done!" she yelled at herself, brushing the newly cut hair behind her ear as it slid in front of her swollen eyes. She whimpered before looking down at the ebony tresses that encircled each other around the counter, both ashamed and pleased at the results of her anger. Tears fell down into the sink where it mixed with the remains of her hair, and her relationship with Tenzin.

* * *

**Like I said, this is based off a pic I saw floating around on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and review even if you didn't! Please? I poured my heart and soul into this. :)**

**-Mariska**


	6. Regret

**Hey guys! Here's a little something I've put on tumblr and I thought it deserved a better place. :) This is a personal headcanon I have about what happened to Toph and why Lin is the way she is. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Everyone head out- keep a look out for anyone where I can't see them" Toph instructed as she scanned the premises. She and her officers had just discovered a Triple Threat Triad safehouse. "Captain- head upstairs, check for anyone" she ordered.

"Yes, Chief, right away" he replied as he lead his team up the dilapidated stairs.

"You-" She attempted to point to a stout man in a Captain's helmet. "go down to the basement."

"Yes Chief" he ran off with his team, earthbending his way downwards.

"Chief, you forgot our team" Lin said.

"You're coming with me, Beifong. Come along" Toph replied to her daughter. Toph led Lin and her team as they burst through a rotting wooden door and into a large room with an opaque glass ceiling and a high loft with crates stacked carelessly about the room.

"Dammit" Toph cursed.

"What is it, Chief?" Lin asked.

"Feel for yourself" she replied as she stared blankly at the floor. "This is wooden. I can't get a clear image of the place.

"There's stone under this" Lin pointed out.

"It's like sand. Everything is fuzzy. You're going to have to help me out with this."

"Yes Chief."

"Alright now-" Toph instructed her officers. "I can't get a good read off of this place so you have to be my eyes. Check whatever those things over there are." She pointed off to an empty corner.

They looked at her silently, not wanting to say a word.

Toph sighed. "There's nothing there, is there?"  
"No, Chief" they replied.

"They're in the other corner" an officer added.

"Go see what they are."

"Yes Chief" Lin and her team said in unison as they went off towards the crates.

"Captain- you stay here" Toph said as she touched her shoulder.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"Lin, something isn't right."

Lin looked at her in worry. Her mother had addressed her as her daughter on duty, which she hardly ever did.

"There is nothing to worry about, Chief. There is no one here except us."

"Exactly."

"Chief!" an officer exclaimed as he and another officer ran towards Toph.

"What's in them?" Toph asked.

"Explosives" another officer said. "I can't say for certain, but it appears to be a mix of dynamite and C4."

"Are they all explosives?" Lin asked.

"Down to the last of 'em."

"They must be plotting something" Toph said.

"It makes sense, Yakone was arrested six months ago that gives them plenty of time to-" Lin said but was halted by the sight of the thick fog growing in the room.

"Oh no" she said.

Suddenly, the seemingly peaceful environment had turned into turmoil. The blurred figures of what appeared to be Triple Threat Triad members broke through the glass ceiling.

"Feng- take the left side!" Toph ordered.

"Lao- up front!" Lin ordered as she began to run towards the center to face their attackers, but stopped halfway and turned around to face her mother. "Can you see, Chief?"

"I"ll be fine, just go!" she yelled. "Help your team!"

A firebender shot a bolt of lightning at her and she shot two cables at him in retaliation, hitting him square in the chest. She flicked her wrist and her cables wound back into their cases on her hips. She ran over to one of the officers who was struggling against a waterbender.

"Captain- watch out!" he exclaimed.

Someone poked her side and she grew limp, falling unconscious to the floor.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" a masked man yelled as he slapped Lin across the face.

Lin cried out in pain as she realized that she was tied to a chair facing her mother and all of the officers. She panted heavily as she took a better look at her surroundings.

She was in the same room as she had been earlier.

"What have you done you bastard?!" she yelled at the man.

"Revenge, that's what" he replied as he slapped her again."Your whore mother arrested our leader and you've got to pay."

Lin cried out again. She knew that would leave a mark.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter you prick!" Toph yelled from across the room.

"You want to join in the fun, don't you?" He looked at the two thugs standing behind Toph and the other officers. "Bring her here" he ordered.

The two thugs ripped off her metalbending cables and carried her by the arms towards Lin.

"Get off of me you bastards!" Toph yelled as she squirmed harshly. They tightened their grips on her arms.

"I want her to hear this" he said as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

"No no no no-" Lin pleaded. "Please no!" She tried to writhe herself away from him but another triad member held her still.

"Lin what is he-"

Lin screamed as he dug the knife into her cheek.

"LIN!" Toph cried.

"I don't think that was enough. What do you think, boys?" he asked.

They shrugged indifferently.

"NO NO NO NO!" she pleaded. "Don't please!"

"Lift up the whore's feet" he demanded.

The thugs did as he requested and lifted Toph's feet above the ground, preventing her from being able to "see" anything.

Toph felt helpless as she writhed in the thugs' clutches. "Don't lay another hand on my daughter you bastard!" Toph sat there with tears dripping down her face as she could only listen to her daughter.

"It's a shame" her attacker said, turning her bloodied face to look into his vengeful eyes. "You were such a pretty girl." He dug the knife into her face again.

Lin cried out even louder than she had the previous time. Her tears mixed with the blood dripping down her face and neck.

"LIN!" Toph cried. "I am so sorry! I-"

"And now for the grand finale" he announced. "Boys, you know the drill."

The two men tossed Toph back towards the officers. She groaned as she hit the wooden floor.

"I hope you like fireworks, Beifong" he told as he grabbed her by the hair and made her look at her officers. "You're a failure. Always will be." He turned to his crew. "Light 'em up."

The thugs used firebending to light up the explosives as the officers began to beg for their lives.

"LIN!" Toph yelled as the flames quickly consumed the building.

"MOTHER!" she yelled in spite of the pain in her face from the lacerations. "NO!"

"Don't mess with the Triple Threats, Beifong" he said into her ear before carrying her out of the building with him.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" she called out as the flames engulfed everything in their path.

The Triple Threats made it out just in time and they threw her on the ground, making it a point to step on her gut as they ran away.

Lin lay on the ground, trembling until a blurry figure carried her into an ambulance and everything faded to black.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Leave your reviews down below, I love to hear them! I'll be updating Full Circle sometime tonight, tomorrow at the latest. **

**-Mariska**


End file.
